


Tarot

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Other, Short, Tarot, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You read Bo's tarot
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 27





	Tarot

“Come on Bo, let me tarot your ass!” You grinned, shuffling your cards, focusing on Bo.

Bo sat across from you, looking at the deck. “I don’t believe in stuff like this.”

“Oh, it won’t be that bad, I promise.” You smiled, shuffling the cards. You ran your fingers over the cards, waiting until you got the feeling that this was the card to pull out. Repeating the process two more times, you set three cards down in between you and Bo. 

“And what is this supposed to mean?” Bo asked, holding his head up with his hand, glaring down at the cards.

“Well, nothing yet. We have to flip them over and then I’ll interpret what they mean.” You pointed to each card. “This one is the past, this is the present, and this one is the future.”

“Why would I need a card to tell me about my past? I was there.” He grumbled.

“Oh, just have some fun with this.” You scoffed, flipping over the cards. Past, Devil. Present, Hanged Man, reversed. Future, Tower. 

You widened your eyes, pressing your finger to your lips as you looked at the cards. Bo raised his eyebrow at you, looking back at the cards.

“So?” He asked.

“Um.” You paused, picking up the devil. “This is the card that usually represents bondage.”

Bo pursed his lips together. “Well then.”

“Usually it’s supposed to be metaphorical, but I guess in your case…” You trailed off.

“Yeah, yeah. What’s the present?” Bo interrupted you. 

“Well, it’s the hanged man, but its inverted, and I’ve heard a few different meanings to this. My book says it means that you’re resisting change.” You rolled your eyes, thinking about how Bo had fought tooth and nail to keep his brothers from keeping you around. “Seems about right.”

He snorted. “What about my future?”

You glanced over at the tower, frowning. “Um, well, tower usually means that you’re in for some trouble, some drastic unforeseen changes. The tower is kind of not a great card.”

“Well, I’m done with this.” Bo stood, pointing at the deck. “I never want to see those ever again.”

“Fair enough.” You sighed, putting them back into place. “You little shit.” You hissed to your deck as you pit the cards back in their box.


End file.
